


To Stand (and lie) Together

by GlassXelhua



Category: Kinky Boots (2005), Kinky Boots - Lauper/Fierstein
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: collection of drabbles around Lola and Charlie Boy. All the dickheads are original characters and Lauren is forever kicking them in the obvious areas. Lola is transgender or bigender depending how you interpreted her as being in the film. I'll fill any request but these will just be fluff basically.





	To Stand (and lie) Together

Be prepared for all the boots and fluff, and hopefully Lola standard outfits. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
